Mirror
by KawaiHikari
Summary: "Parecia que mesmo estando tão perto, estávamos tão distantes. Parecia o espelho que me levava a outro mundo..."


**Mirror**

De dez em dez minutos eu olhava para fora da janela do meu quarto. Lá fora estava tudo branco... A neve havia coberto tudo... Os pinheiros, os carros, as casas, a rua, a calçada. Como eu gostaria de estar lá, montando um boneco de neve, fazendo anjos de neve no chão, sentindo o gelado da neve encostar-se à minha pele e deixá-la vermelha. Mas infelizmente eu não podia... Desde o começo do inverno eu estava deitada naquela mesma cama, por causa de uma doença que os médicos não identificaram. Talvez eu passasse os últimos dias naquele lugar mesmo...

- Olá? – ouvi uma voz dizer, mas não respondi. – Olá? – repetiu.

- Quem está ai? – perguntei.

- Então está ai, Tenten... – disse.

- Quem é?

- Sou Neji. – pausou. – Digamos que sou um anjo.

- Anjos não existem... – murmurei.

- Se não existem, eu não estaria aqui.

- O que faz aqui em véspera de Natal?

- Queria conversar com alguém...

Eu não o via, somente ouvia, mas podia sentir sua presença naquele quarto. Se ele era um anjo... Era um espírito? Encolhi-me um pouco embaixo dos lençóis brancos e virei meu rosto para a parede. Talvez fosse meu pensamento. Fechei os olhos e tentei dormir, mas não consegui, pois aquele anjo havia resolvido voltar a falar.

- Não durma Tenten.

- Vai me proibir de dormir agora? – murmurei. – Vou morrer se dormir profundamente é? – pausei. – Se você é anjo, veio me buscar?

- Não é isso Tenten... Eu já disse, eu queria conversar com alguém...

- E por que comigo?

- Porque sei que está solitária. – ele respondeu.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Eu sempre estive com você.

- Mentiroso. – fechei os olhos novamente.

- Eu vou te explicar... – ouvi uns murmúrios de sua parte. – Deus não nos permite que os humanos nos vejam. Somos parecidos com aquilo que vocês chamam de anjo da guarda. Não protegemos, pois esse é o trabalho de Kami-sama. Todavia, sempre estamos ao lado dos humanos que foram escolhidos por nós. No caso, eu te escolhi. Minha prima, Hinata, escolheu seu amigo, Naruto. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Então quer dizer que todos têm um anjo?

- É... Podemos falar que sim. – deu uma pausa um tanto longa. – Se por acaso resolvermos tentar salvar o humano que acompanhamos, teremos que nos sacrificar e logo tomar forma de humano. – pausou novamente. – Ou deixar que este pereça e torne-se um anjo espírito.

- O que faria por mim? – perguntei.

- Deixaria que você se tornasse um anjo espírito. – soltou um riso.

- Por quê?

- A vida com Deus é boa. – explicou. – Melhor que na Terra.

- Entendo... – sussurrei e fui tomada pelo sono.

Uma semana se passou e Neji vinha todos os dias conversar comigo. Ele me explicou como era o lugar onde ele morava que afirmou não ser o céu, e sim o limbo. Disse como Deus formou a Terra, criou os primeiros seres e quando decidiu que deveriam existir os humanos. Também esclareceu que anjos não possuíam asas, o que me deixou assustada.

Já estávamos no dia 31 de dezembro. Faltavam dez minutos para chegar o novo ano. Eu ainda estava deitada naquela cama. Os presentes de Natal estavam ao lado do móvel. Neji dizia estar sentado no peitoril da janela. Não nevava, não chovia, estava tudo incrivelmente calmo...

- Está acordada? – o "anjo" perguntou.

- Não, estou dormindo de olhos abertos. – ironizei.

- Seu amor me comove. – respondeu.

- Baka...

- Não vai se levantar para ver os fogos?

- Não estou com saco para isso... Sempre são os mesmos...

- Por favor... – insistiu.

- Tudo bem... – me dei por vencida.

Virei meu corpo para a direção da janela, pois esta e a cama ficavam bem de frente uma a outra. Cinco minutos... Um minuto... Dez segundos... Nove... Oito... Sete... Seis... Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um... O sono me pegou desprevenida e a escuridão tomou a minha visão. Zero... Eu estava sentada no peitoril da janela. E pude ver a imagem de um rapaz de longos cabelos e olhos pérolas ao meu lado.

- Neji...?

- Estava a sua espera, Tenten... – ele deu um sorriso mínimo de canto e me abraçou.

Olhei para trás e lá estava eu... Deitada na cama, adormecida... Era estranho me ver assim... Parecia que mesmo estando tão perto, estávamos tão distantes. Parecia o espelho que me levava a outro mundo... Deitei a cabeça no ombro de Neji e observei os fogos que estavam soltando. Ele sorriu e depositou um leve beijo na minha testa.


End file.
